


An Officer and a Siren

by Flick262



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Gravity Falls Fusion, M/M, Pirates Evil, Royal Marines, Siren Falls, The Royal Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flick262/pseuds/Flick262
Summary: Bill Cipher is Siren, a Siren who is not as he once was. Still scarred from a pirate attack on his brother, his hatred against humanity is implacable, but what happens when the Royal Navy, examining reports of missing ships in the area and containing a very attractive young officer with a passion for the supernatural?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI all,  
> My first Gravity Falls fiction. hope you all enjoy. Feel free to leave feedback and ideas for future chapters. If anyone is interested in fan art, please let me know.  
> anyhow, without further ado. Voila.

Dipper sighed,  
Here he was at 18 years of age and when he had said he wanted to see the world and its mysteries, he had meant by seeing faraway places like India and China, not being stuck patrolling the English Channel on a frigate.  
Dipper turned from the railing and made his way past some of the sailors who were fixing a hole in one of the boats (a French cutter had decided shooting at a frigate was a good idea), and tapped the shoulder of a sailor about his own age.  
“how are you holding up Mabes?” he murmured.  
His sister (no his “Brother” yes his “brother”) turned to him with a smile,  
“All ship shape sir!” she grinned  
Dipper rolled his eyes, “I am serious,” he muttered, “You’re living aboard a ship of the Royal Navy, and you get caught we’ll both be thrown off faster than we could say God save the King!”  
Mabel Frowned, “I know Dip Dop, I’m being careful alright!”

The frigate H.M.S. Falls, was currently tied up alongside at Plymouth, restocking and taking on crew after a successful tour of the Channel, the crew had full pockets (courtesy of French merchantmen) and now all there was to do was finish repairs, enjoy the town (those who were permitted ashore) and wait for fresh orders from London. Or in Dipper’s case, reading the strange journal he’d found hidden in a secret compartment in the armoury.

“Lieutenant Pines!!!!”

Dipper cringed at the bellow of the First Mate, a towering fellow with flaming red hair by the name of Daniel Corduroy. He was loud, bad tempered and seemed to be in a permanent state of wanting to punch something. (he once punched the mainmast to make the ship move faster). The worst thing was, Dipper was more than a little fond of his Daughter, Wendy (though she was his senior by several years) and Dipper was terrified of Daniel finding out.

“Report to the Captain’s cabin Immediately!”

“Aye Sir!” Dipper saluted and fled for the safety of the Captain’s cabin.  
Upon entry, he spied the Captain, his great uncle Stanley Pines, affectionately nicknamed “Grunkle” by the crew, scribbling on a map.  
“Sit down boy,” growled Stan as Dipper stood in the doorway. Once he was sure Dipper had obeyed, he looked up, “Now then, I have just received fresh orders that I think you might like!”  
Dipper stared at Stan, not sure why he might like these orders, “erm, why Sta... Sir?”  
“Because I’ve been told to sail half way around the world in search of a missing ship! You like spooky stuff so this’ll be right up your ally.”  
“When do we sail?”  
“Tonight, we are just getting extra supplies and then we go. Make sure no one leaves the ship!”

 

Bill was bored, bored bored, boredbored booorrrrreeeeedddd!!!! There was literally nothing to do, no pirates to terrorise, no sea creatures to trick, just him and his snivelling boring brother. Even his friends Eight-Ball, Key-hole and Pyronnica weren’t helping. Friends weren’t use if you had nothing to do.  
Bill flicked his tail in irritation.  
There had been a tiny bit of excitement last month when a strange, fast ship had sailed into his territory.  
He’d debated what to do with for a few moments, but had finally settled on tricking the ship onto the rocks, eating the crew stupid enough to swim for it and watching the rest drown, he might even play with a few by taking them to the surface so they thought they were saved, then diving down so deep their bodies popped. Stupid pirates would regret coming here.

Bill hated Pirates for two reasons, first, they were vicious, cruel, and greedy and he couldn’t stand competition, but secondly, they had hurt his brother.  
When they had been younger, Bill and Will had played together and had been perfectly normal sirens. But one day Will had become curious about the human ships they could see occasionally floating overhead. Bill had warned his brother that not all humans were friendly, but Will just couldn’t understand, all their friends were nice, and humans looked quite similar (albeit without fins or tails) so why shouldn’t humans be nice too?  
Will learnt the hard way that Pirates were not nice.  
Bill had been hovering just under the vessel when his brother had been caught.  
The Pirates, far from being friendly, were cruel, torturing his brother, tearing out his scales. Blinding his left eye to see if Sirens bled.  
Only one man had protested, shouting over and over that it was wrong, the Siren had to be left alone, the man tried to protect Will from his fellows but the Pirates laughed and knocked him unconscious before continuing their “fun” Bill had been swift in his attack, the laughter of the Pirate scum turning to screams of terror as their comrade’s flesh was stripped from their bones by the vengeful Siren. Bill had butchered the Pirate crew, torturing them one hundred-fold what they had done to his brother. His wild manic laughter drowning out the screams and whimpers for mercy. Only one man remained, held in the trembling arms of Will. The man that had tried to save him. Bill’s cruel laughter died in his throat as he realised he had left his brother as he punished the pirates. He had failed his brother. 

Neither siren was the same after that day, whereas before, both had been happy-go-lucky, laughing open, Will had become easily hurt, bursting into tears at the slightest provocation, he was still kind in his heart, but easily scared and rarely left his brother’s side. Bill on the other hand became darker. His grip on sanity became tenuous at best and non-existent at worst, fiercely protective of his brother he made a point of attacking every pirate ship that entered their realm thereafter. His imagination turned from thinking up games for he and his brother to play, and from singing the high-lilting songs of old to thinking up tortures and ways of killing, and his song turned dark, slow seductive notes of a monster luring its prey with promises that meant only death. 

The human had tried to protect his brother was left on a nearby island, Will insisting on leaving fish for him to eat on the beach each day.  
The human had been conscious for enough of Bill’s rampage on his fellows to have been driven to the brink of madness, but he was still incredibly intelligent. Will had a little habit of taking knickknacks from the ships Bill sunk, and leaving them on the beach for the human to find.  
This arrangement had suited everyone until about a month ago, when a strange ship had sailed past, Bill had begun to sing out of habit but as the first humans jumped overboard he noticed two things, firstly, these humans were in some kind of uniform, not like pirates at all, secondly, he saw one human still on board the ship with strange coverings over his ears doing his best to stop the humans from leaping into the sea. This was more than a little intriguing, Bill began to sing louder, increasing his pull on the helpless humans, guiding the ship towards the rocks on the edge of McGugget’s island.  
His grin grew as the ship’s hull smashed into the rocks, the sound of shattering timbers and the death groans of the ship music to his ears.  
He watched as the ship began to rapidly sink, the strange rag at the back of the ship was not the usual black or red of Pirates, but blue with two red crosses meeting in the centre. Men were throwing themselves overboard or trying to lower boats, Bill knew they wouldn’t have time for that but he didn’t care about them, he was interested only in the human with the covers on his ears. Finally, he saw him, his heavy clothes pulling him down along with the ship. Bill swam forward, interested to see the man’s reaction. The man struggled at first but realising he wasn’t going to escape merely stared hatefully at the Siren.  
How could Bill resist?  
“Oh yes,” he smirked, “I’m going to enjoy breaking with you!”

 

 

The H.M.S. Falls was lost, neither Captain Pine’s, Dipper, or Mr. Corduroy could figure out where on earth they were. The ship had been shrouded in thick fog for three days, only a faint lightening of sky the only mark between day and night.  
The crew were getting nervous, even Soos wasn’t joking as often as he used to. Dipper was currently officer of the watch and he could see a bloody thing, sure the wind was blowing but only the faintest gusts, barely moving the frigate. Dipper thanked the lord and they hadn’t been sent out with a bigger ship, they’d be becalmed for sure. 

Dipper was standing on the main deck amidships, lighting another lamp so the crew could see their way. He watched the flickering flame as he closed the lamp’s glass door and sighed, taking of his hat, and straightening his uniform jacket. He was about to turn and make his way to his post on the wheel deck when he heard it. The faintest sound.  
He stopped and turned back, gripping his little pine tree talisman where it hung around his neck. The sound faded in and out of hearing, it could almost be mistaken for singing, but the voice wasn’t like the raucous out of tune singing of the sailors, or the high warbling notes his sister used to sing at home, this voice was richer, lower, darker, its ebb and flow seductive and warm. Dipper couldn’t make out any words, but he instinctively knew the voice was calling him, and that it meant trouble, it was almost hypnotic when it grew in volume, but whenever it faded he was left with a sour taste in his mouth and his knees felt weaker.  
Suddenly he remembered something from the journal, the pages about sea monsters… Sirens.  
“oh no”  
Dipper turned and fled to Stan’s cabin.  
“Stan! Stan!”  
His Great Uncle was already standing as Dipper burst in,  
“What is it kid?”  
Dipper stopped gasping, his head spinning with the horrific information about Sirens stored in the journal, “Sir, I think there’s Siren’s out there!”  
To his surprise, his Grunkle didn’t laugh, he just stared and then closed his eyes, “You sure?”  
“Yes Sir, Grunkle Stan you’ve got to…” a sharp glare silenced him.  
“Arm the crew and make sure everyone has their ears stuffed, we need to continue our search but I want to be prepared for the worst.”

Dipper ran back to the deck, the marine commander and drummer, by the name of Sergeant Blubs and Corporal Durland were lounging on a bench until Dipper yelled at them to sound battle quarters.  
The hurried beat of Durland’s Drum echoed through the air, sailors spilling out on the deck, emptying the racks of sabre’s and pistols, the Marines lining the decks, their muskets readied with bayonets fixed. Dipper was fixing his sword belt on when a red-haired lump thumped into him, “Sorry sir!” came a cry as Wendy ran past.  
“Wendy?! What are you doing here?”  
“I wanted an adventure, what’d you think?”  
“But...” it was too late, Wendy was gone, disappearing amongst the sailors.

Dipper was about to go down on the main deck when something grabbed his ankles pulling him over and knocking the air out of him, before he could react he was pulled back towards the rail and into the dark sullen waters below.


	2. Chapter 2

To say lieutenant Dipper Pines was scared would be a horrific understatement, he was bloody terrified.

As he was dragged inexorable towards the edge of the ship, his mouth opened to yell, his hands scrabbling at the deck, unable to get a grip as he was pulled under the railing.   
Hitting the cold water knocked the wind out of him, he failed helplessly as the waters closed over him, his uniform and sword weighing him down. “Mabel!” he thought desperately, “I can’t leave her to get found!!”

Before he could struggle however, the grip on his ankle ceased and was instead replaced instead by a voice, and a tug on his talisman around his throat.

“What is this, little Pine Tree?” a voice seemed to fill the inside of his head as the world darkened and went still.

 

 

Captain Stanley Pines was an extremely clever man, sure he wasn’t a scientist or professor like his brother Ford, but he could con both friend and foe alike. Hell, he’d conned the flaming admiralty into letting him lead this expedition to locate his brother’s ship on the arse side of the world for God’s sake! But for the life of him he was stumped. 

Not only was his second mate (and great nephew) missing, but the fog was getting thicker. He needed help with this, Dipper was his best bet at finding his brother again and now he’d vanished too.   
Stan sighed and stood up from his desk, he made his way up on deck looking for a familiar face. When he didn’t see the one he was looking for he made his way down to the gun deck, and finally to the hold and powder magazine. There in a corner, their shirt pulled up over their head, huddled a figure. Stan shook his head. Removing his shoes to prevent any chance of friction or sparks in the powder he made his way to the figure and sat beside it. 

“Don’t worry sweetcake,” he rumbled, “We’ll get him back.”

The figure stiffened, a sniff audible in the otherwise silent room as puffy, red-rimmed, dark-chocolate eye peered out from under the black knitted cap.   
“Grunkle Stan?” came the wavering voice of his great-niece, “How did you know?”  
“Well you’re not exactly subtle sweetie, I’d recognise your knitted caps anywhere,” Stan chuckled quietly, “And neither was Dipper with his constant checking in with you, hell I think most of the crew knows.”   
Mable sniffed again.  
“Am I in trouble?”  
“No, you’ve proved yourself more than capable. Now c’mon, I need all the help I can get to get your brother back!”

 

The first thing that broke through the blackness that was Dipper’s mind were the voices, two of them. They came and went out of focus, and his head ached whenever he attempted to listen so he just slowly let his mind drift back to consciousness as the voices swirled around him.  
“Why is….”  
“This…..’erent, ship was….nge too……”  
“Wha….’re come?”  
“… alone for now, The…. ‘oing anything.”  
As he lay there, listening to the voices fade in and out of range, Dipper did his best to make sense of his surroundings, he couldn’t open his eyes in case the owners of the voices saw, and he couldn’t move so he had to focus. He was lying down on a gentle slope, the ground beneath him… wait, no not ground, sand! Yes sand. And what was that noise, waves? Maybe, but not the ocean waves Dipper was used to, and would have expected on an island (he assumed it was an island, the nearest continent was weeks away if his navigation was correct. Anyway, these waves were also silent, like the mill pond in Hyde Park back home. Gentle lapping. Dipper turned his focus towards his body, while his head hurt, nothing else seemed to be damaged too badly, he could feel a bruise forming on his right ribs from where he hit the deck, his clothes all seemed to be there, he could feel the comforting weight of his coat and breeches, his sword… wait his sword!! Where was it? Sure, the scabbard was there but the weight of the blade wasn’t!!! Oh saints this was bad. Dipper tried to move but his head exploded in pain causing a quiet groan to escape making the voices immediately cease.  
Though his eyes were closed, Dipper could feel the shift in the air as something leant over him.  
When the voices came again they were much closer, one of them seeming to come from whatever was leaning over him.

“Bill! Be careful, don’t get hurt.” This voice was only a short distance away, but even so its high-pitched tenor voice was soft, quavering, it’s tuneful lilt sounding like whatever it belonged to was on the verge of tears.

The next voice Dipper instantly recognised as the voice that had spoken to him in the water, unlike the first voice this one had no tremor at all, in fact, Dipper’s first though upon hearing the voice was liquid molasses which he’d encountered when his sister got hooked on the stuff when they’d docked in Kingston Jamaica, dark, oozing, sweet and cloying. “Hush Will, Pine Tree here won’t hurt anyone, not if he knows what’s good for him.” As it spoke the last phrase the voice lost all pretence of sweetness, plunging into frigid, soulless malice. The type of voice that spoke of actions Dipper didn’t even begin to want to think of, let alone have done to him.  
“Besides,” the voice continued, returning once more to its sweeter tones, “It’s very rude to speak about Pine Tree like this when he’s awake.”

Dipper’s heart went from nervous fluttering to full blown panic as a clawed hand grabbed his collar (his clothes were dry, why were they dry? He’d fallen overboard…) and yanked him into a sitting position from where he was lying, his eye’s shot open in shock and met the shining molten-gold iris, surrounding a slitted pupil so dark it seemed to suck his soul inexorably within its depths of Bill Cipher.  
While Dipper could only stare, his body frozen and his skin chilled in terror, Bills mouth peeled back in a broad, almost satanic smile, his white, serrated fangs gleaming as his laugh shredded the air between them both.   
Dipper was vaguely aware of another siren behind the golden one holding him, this other siren was cringing away, its face streaked with tears and its shoulders quivering though whether this was due to his presence as a human or the golden siren’s laughter Dipper couldn’t say.  
“Now then little Pinetree,” came a purr from beside his ear, the sirens breath tickling as Dipper struggled to pull away, “Ah ah ahhh,” the creature sing-songed, “You’re mine now, Pinetree. You’re different from other humans so you’re interesting for now. I wouldn’t recommend becoming… boring.”  
The flash of teeth that accompanied this statement caused Dipper to flinch back against the strong grip on his collar. 

“Wh..where am I?” Dipper gasped, “The others?”  
“Now now,” the golden siren chuckled, “that’s no way to introduce yourself, is it? How about a deal?”  
“What d-deal?”  
“let’s start simple, shall we? I’ll answer your questions, and you’ll do as you’re told.”  
“Deal...Aaarggh!”  
“Never dealt with a siren eh Pinetree?”  
“You bit me!”  
“Hhhmmmm, you’re full of flavour there Pinetree.”

Dipper’s face paled at the seductive expression on the siren’s face as it licked its lips clean of his blood, the burgundy colour looking disturbingly perfect on the creature’s golden scales, making its lips look full and ripe like a maiden’s.   
“N-now t-th-then”, Dipper attempted to calm his heart, “Who are you?”  
The Siren chortled, its eye gleaming as it trailed up Dipper’s body to meet his own, “The name’s Bill Cipher,” he purred, “and you’re name’s Pinetree.”  
Actually its…”  
“It’s Pinetree,” the Siren smiled, an expression Dipper found so terrifying he considered it a miracle he hadn’t soiled himself.  
“I, I see. What about my friends?”  
“You mean your ship? Yes, very interesting. I was going to kill them all one at a time, but then again, like you, they’re interesting, not like the usual pirates, and that Captain of yours looks suspiciously like a friend of mine.”  
“Please, please don’t kill them, we’re not pirates.”  
“No?”  
“N-no! We’re the Royal Navy of his Britannic Majesty King George IV.”  
“You’re not here for gold or sirens?”  
“Of course not! Only Grunkle… ahem, I mean the Captain, knows why we’re here but I’m sure we’re here to search for someone!”  
“Hahahahaha!!! Nice try Pinetree!”  
“What?”  
“You humans are all the same! Of course, you’re here for gold! And if not that, then you’re here for my brother and I and I can assure you,” at this his eye flashed the deep red of a pool of blood, his voice taking on a horrific deep base that echoed of the tormented souls he’d sent to the underworld. “You won’t get near us. You’re mine Pinetree and that’s as close as you get!”  
Upon saying this Bill snapped his fingers and shimmering blue chained wrapped around Dipper’s throat and wrists.  
“Time to go for a little swim eh Pinetree!”  
Before Dipper could open his mouth though, the tremulous voice from earlier broke through Bill’s fury.  
“Bill!” he cried, tears running down his cheeks, “Please don’t!”  
“And why in the name of hades not??!!” Bill snapped, rounding on his brother, “After all they did to you!”  
“Can we please just not kill this one?” Will whimpered, “He’s scared…”  
“All of them have been scared,” sneered Bill, “Especially after they’ve seen me deal with they’re fellows!”  
“Please Bill,” Wills voice had grown soft, his tail curling to wrap around his body, “He says he’s not a pirate, and even you said he doesn’t look like one.”  
“And what about his “Friends”? what do we do about them?”  
“You could let them find the island where you left the last one?”  
“What? Old Sixer? Hahaha!... wait you’re serious? No way Will, I’m not having them have even a chance of finding us!”  
“It...it doesn’t have to be forever Bill, just until they find who they’re looking for?”  
“*sigh*, alright then”  
Dipper breathed a sigh of relief before suddenly finding himself yanked onto his stomach and pulled forward until he was eye-to-eye with Bill again.   
“My brother may have convinced me to let you live Pinetree” Bill growled low in his throat, “But don’t think I’ve forgotten our deal, you belong to me and that hasn’t changed!”

 

“Captain!”  
“What is it Dan?”  
“Midshipman Gleeful claims to have seen something of the starboard bow.”  
“C’mon Dan, give me something to work with here, that little guttersnipe won’t spot anything that doesn’t suit him!”  
“He says it looked like a golden fish, but much bigger, maybe a dolphin?”  
“He’s not been near the rum, has he?”  
“No sir, I’ve seen to that.”  
“Well that explains the crew with the flat faces then.”  
“Might do sir.”  
“Well he can jus… hot Belgian waffles!”  
“What in the name of the saints is that?  
” Follow that golden dolphin… fish thingy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. In all truth I kind of intended this to be a one shot but it seems to have been more popular than I'd thought.  
> I do hope you all enjoy and please feel free to message me, I thoroughly enjoy hearing from you and I'm keen to hear your ideas on how to improve this tale.


End file.
